Blu and Jewel's test for companionship Final Scene
by Griffcraft
Summary: This is the final scene for the series "Blu and Jewel's test for companionship". THIS IS A LEMON AND IS RATED M! Jewel and Blu head through a journey of intimacy in order to start a family. Please review!


RIO Blu and Jewel's test for companionship _DELETED SCENE _

_ATTENTION: THIS IS A LEMON_

Blu and Jewel arrived back at the nest after spending a lovely day together at the beach. They both knew exactly what this magical night had in store; intimacy in hopes of starting a family. After much thought and even a test for companionship they agreed that they were ready to have a family together, and tonight was going to be the night to do it.

"Jewel I had a lovely day with you" said Blu

"I enjoyed our day together as well Blu, although I sure am really hot from sitting on the beach!" exclaimed Jewel

"Let's go inside where it is nice and shady" said Blu.

The two macaws went inside their nest and began to relax.

"Come lay down with me and watch the sunset Blu" said Jewel.

Blu went over and watched the sun go down with Jewel, holding her close.

"Blu? I think it's time… The sun has set, the moon is full and we have just shared a romantic day together, what time is better than now?" asked Jewel.

"I'm… I'm very nervous" said Blu.

"It's okay Blu, we will figure this out and everything will be fine" said Jewel.

"I love you Jewel, and I know we will be great parents" said Blu.

Blu started to play around with her feathers, tickling Jewel.

"That feels really nice" said Jewel as she smiled and winked at Blu.

"You look really beautiful right now, the way the light moon gleams off your beautiful face makes me feel nothing but appreciation for your beauty" said Blu.

"Why don't you move a little closer" said Jewel, winking at her love.

Blu was feeling a combination of severe nervousness and excitement. He moved in tight to Jewel and began to kiss her soft neck, and worked his way up to her beak.

"Ohh Blu that makes my hormones go wild…" she whispered.

Blu continued to please Jewel by kissing her deeply, their tongues pressed against each other and they began their session of intimacy.

"Blu, the love of my life, I want you now"

Blu's natural instincts then took complete control over his body. He lifted Jewel up and held her against the side of the nest as he moved his cloacal towards hers.

This is it Blu, just like that, this is… OH!" yelled Jewel as Blu touched his Cloacal to her's.

"Oh! Oh that's amazing!" yelled Blu as he began to move her up and down against the side of the nest.

"Oh… mmm…. Oh!" yelled Jewel as she moaned violently.

Blu then pulled her away from the side of the nest and laid her flat on her back.

"Come on Blu! Oh! Oh! Yes!" she screamed.

"Here we go!" yelled Blu.

"Oh!" they both yelled.

Blu fell flat on the floor from pure exhaustion.

"That was amazing" said Jewel as she panted.

"You were amazing Jewel" said Blu.

Jewel turned over to Blu and they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm exhausted from making love, I think we should get some rest my love" said Jewel.

"I'm tired as well, you were absolutely incredible Jewel" replied Blu.

They laid together in the moonlight absolutely amazed at what they had just experienced.

"So I guess we are going to be parents!" said Blu happily.

"Yep! I can't wait to finally have our own children".

Once they got over the initial feeling of awe from their first intimate experience together they began to feel very exhausted.

"I'm feeling really tired, I think I'll get some sleep, I love you Blu" said Jewel.

"I love you too Jewel, with all my heart. Goodnight my angel" said Blu.

Blu held Jewel's wing as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his journey with Jewel into parenthood.

**Author's note: So that's the end of the test for companionship series. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please stay tuned for the next RIO series; a re-written version of Rio 2: taking it to the next level. This series is completely re-written with more excitement, new twists, tons of romance and sitting on the edge experiences, and especially the introduction to Blu and Jewel's new chicks. Thanks For Reading! Griffcraft signing off.**


End file.
